Orders
by Roxal
Summary: The only times Saïx showed his truly evil side were in Berserker mode and when speaking to Axel. Warnings: Slight language. Status: Oneshot. [Axel v Saïx, implied AxelRoxas]


Roxas had been missing for two days by the time a meeting was called. The specific reason for the meeting was not mentioned; only that their goal was nearing completion and everyone would be going on more missions. In a group of so few people, a missing member was noticed rather quickly. The Superior assured them that they would accomplish their goal soon and smoothly, but with their number decreased by almost half, many doubted that. The tension in the air was palpable as the members filed out. All Axel wanted to do was go back to his room and not think about Roxas when he heard his number.

"Number VIII," Saïx called smoothly from the doorway. Axel growled.

"What do you want, VII?" He answered roughly. Saïx and Axel had never been on good terms and so had never referred to each other by their "names", things which held a mark of brotherhood that the two clearly did not feel for one another.

"Number XIII, Roxas," Saïx said the name with an air of distaste. Axel bristled. "He's been missing for a bit. Where is he?" Saïx did not bother to hide the accusation in his voice.

Axel frowned but shrugged. "How the hell should I know? Probably moping around in his room or something," he lied and turned to leave. Saïx stopped him with more words.

"Are you hiding him?"

Axel wheeled around. "Of course not!"

Saïx snorted in disbelief. "Really? You're sure you're not planning on running away with him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Axel glared spitfire at the other Nobody. "You really think, after all I've done for the Organization, that I would betray it? After I destroyed the traitor Vexen--"

"Would you destroy _him_ if you had to?" Saïx interrupted, fixing Axel with a dispassionate look.

Axel hesitated, eyes widening slightly. He'd never thought about it. _Would_ he destroy Roxas for the Organization? More to the point, he thought, would he betray the Organization for Roxas? "Yes," he said firmly, unsure of which question he'd been answering.

"Then tell me where he is."

"I told you, I don't know!" Axel bit out.

"I don't believe you. You were his 'best friend,'" Saïx mocked, "surely he told you where he was going?"

"No. He didn't." Axel's eyes flicked away from Saïx's face momentarily, betraying the hurt he had been trying to hide. Saïx smirked.

"Perfect." Axel scrutinized the other Nobody's face as he continued, watching a malicious grin spread across the normally stoic features. The only times Saïx showed his truly evil side were in Berserker mode and when speaking to Axel. "The Superior has an idea of where the brat has gone," Axel looked murderous at this but kept his mouth shut out of interest for what the other was saying, "something about an 'old friend'. He's close to locating him. When he does, we want you to go after him."

"Why me?" Axel asked sullenly, knowing both the pros and cons to sending himself after the boy.

"Because," Saïx answered, the grin fading into a smirk, "you're obviously _eager_ to see him again, and you're the one he'd be most likely to remember."

Remember? "They're tampering with his memories?" Concern flashed across his face but he snuffed it quickly.

"If the Superior's suspicions are correct, they've likely wiped all of his memories." Saïx was smiling softly now, enjoying the brief looks of pain that crossed Axel's features. "If he would remember anyone, it would be you, as you were... closest to him," something like disgust crept into his voice at that, but his perverse pleasure returned with his next statement. "And besides, you said you had no trouble destroying him if he refused to return to us."

Axel glared at him momentarily before shifting his gaze to the floor and nodding wordlessly.

"Good." Saïx looked down his nose at the other Nobody. "You will be informed of your assignment the moment we find out his location. You are dismissed, number VIII."

Axel fixed Saïx with a mocking glare and an equally disrespectful salute before walking away. The next two days were the longest of his not-life, and by the time he finally met Roxas again, who looked at him without recognition and spoke to him with caution, he wondered why he'd ever thought of betraying the Organization for the boy.

By the sixth day, he remembered. By the seventh, he was gone.


End file.
